Kinky Intruder
by tequila girl
Summary: Someone broke into the SGC and is tying up pairs of the staff in interesting positions...


I have no idea who has infiltrated the SGC, but they have a sick sense of humor. I'm currently tied up, straddling Daniel Jackson. My legs are wrapped around his waist, ankles tied behind his butt. My wrists are locked behind his back and attached to my ankles. He is seated on the floor, legs straight out & ankles tied. His wrists are tied so that his hands are cupping my butt cheeks. In a different situation, I might actually enjoy having his face buried between my breasts.

Unfortunately, the sicko put a live grenade between us. The pin is tucked into my cleavage and poor Daniel has the task of keeping the handle from popping loose. Not an easy thing as it is tucked into the front of his pants. I've almost managed get the gag out of my mouth by rubbing my face against Daniel's shoulder. There! I pull his loose with my teeth.

"Daniel? Are you OK?"

His eyes finally open, he looks dazed, "Kate? What's going on?"

I remind him of our were pretty much caught by surprise in his lab while working on a project that I had photographed a few days ago . The invader moved like lightening. Daniel had tried to fight when the grenade was placed & been struck in the head pretty hard.

He still looks dazed and confused. Oh well, can't slap him into awareness with my hands tied. The only thing I can do to shock him is to kiss him. I lock lips with him and really get into it, lips, teeth & tongue. I'm going into melt-down at the taste of him when he FINALLY starts to respond. Oh BOY can that man kiss! He pulls back looking startled.

I grin at him, "It was the only thing that I could think of to get your attention." I realize that he's getting excited, which could be a dangerous thing if his pants shift around too much. "Daniel, I need you to focus. We need to get loose without setting off that grenade. Can you move your legs?"

He's not sure what I want him to do, but he's trying to sort it out. "Yes, what are you thinking?"

"Remember that sharp edge on your desk that I cut my leg on the other day?"

He nods.

"It's a couple of feet behind you. If we can get over there, I can cut my hands free."

He grins, "I never thought I would actually say this to you, but can you tighten your legs around me? I can bend my legs and push us, but you will have to keep the grenade in place."

I smile back at him as I tighten my legs and hang on. "What do you mean 'actually say this'? Have you thought about it?"

"Kate, you're a beautiful woman. Of course I've thought about it!" He grunts a little as he slides us along the floor. "Tell me when I get close enough for you to reach, OK?"

"I will. Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"If we get out of this, will you have dinner with me ? I think we need to talk."

He stops and looks at me, "Kate, we WILL get out of this and yes, I'd like to have dinner with you"

We don't say much after that, he slowly scoots us across the floor until I can reach that sharp edge. I slowly saw the rope until my hands are free. I reach into my cleavage to get the key, and then gingerly reach between us to get the grenade. Slowly I ease it out of his pants and slide the pin back on.

We breathe a sigh of relief, then start to work on getting totally free. I tip back and use the sharp edge to cut my feet free. In this position, my butt is tucked tightly onto his lap and I realize that he's REALLY excited about this position. The rope parts, but before I get up I wriggle a little to watch his reaction. He groans so I kiss him again. He can't do much more than kiss me back and knead my butt cheeks. I could really get into this, but we need to find out the fate of the rest of the SGC staff .

I wiggle out of his arms and head across the room for the knife I know he keeps in a drawer. I cut him loose and we discuss a plan for getting to General Hammond's office. We decide that we will go together and check the labs on the way to see if we free anyone else.

Grabbing what we can find for weapons, we start out. We check, but most of the rooms are empty. Major Carter's lab is first that we find occupied. The bondage burglar has tied her to Colonel O'Neill. This position is kinkier than Daniel's and mine. I've only seen that one in the Karma Sutra! I wink at him, and mouth "Do we leave them?"

He frowns at me. "Jack? Sam? Are you OK?" We pull their gags loose.

Jack O'Neill is pissed off. "Do we LOOK OK?"

I smile, "Do you have a grenade in there?"

They nod.

I can't help it, I have to ask, "Key in cleavage? Grenade in pants?"

Sam Carter looks surprised, "How?"

"We got the same treatment," I reach between them. "Just let me get this..." I pluck the key & grenade out. "Sorry" as I brush skin.

Jack yelps, "Cold hands!"

Daniel starts to cut them free. "Better cold hands than hot metal"

They sit up and rub the circulation back into their hands. "What happened?" Asks Carter.

We explain what happened to us (Well, not EVERYTHING.) and compare notes. They were caught by surprise as well. After agreeing to the plan to get to Hammond's office and grabbbing what they can for weapons, we split up. Daniel and I head the same way we were going and they go around the longer route.

We creep along, peeking in doors until we get to the infirmary. Obviously Teal'c and Dr. Frasier did not intend to be in THAT position in public. Teal'c has strained the ropes, but not managed to free his hands. We quickly repeat the scene with Carter & O'Neill, securing the grenade and freeing them.

We all head for Hammond's office where we find him being held by knife-point by an extremely pissed off civilian woman. Hammond had fired her recently and she broke in to exact her revenge. It took some time, but we managed to talk her into giving up the knife. Handcuffed, she shouts at us as she leaves. "The one thing I did was tie you people together. You'll never admit that you are interested in each other any other way!"

Daniel and I look at each other & shrug. I start heading for my lab to finish what I was working on before Daniel called me. As I enter the room, he walks in behind me and shuts the door. I blink a little at him as he leans on the panel and looks at me. He holds out his hand & I walk toward him to take it.

Suddenly I am swooped into his arms and he begins to kiss me like I have only dreamed about. He's taking his time, tasting me in little sips. Heating me up to a slow boil with the feel of him.

It's heaven & hell at the same time. My office is monitored by video camera, so we have to stop soon.

He gently lets me go & smiles, "Dinner tonight? My place? I think we need to talk."

I nod dumbly & he smiles at me again. Walking over to my desk, he grabs a piece of paper & a pen. "Let me write my address down for you. Is seven OK?"

Shaking my head to clear the fog, I smile at him. "Seven is fine, can I bring anything?"

He smirks at me. "Your toothbrush."

"Huh?"

"Only if you plan on staying the night with me. You decide." He heads for the door.

"Daniel? Isn't this a bit quick?"

He stops & looks over his shoulder at me. "Not really. We've been dancing around this for a year. Today just made me realize that I can't wait any longer." He opens the door and walks out, leaving me staring after him with my mouth hanging open.

LATER

I've gone home, showered, dressed and am now dithering about taking stuff to stay overnight. I want to, but Daniel is someone that I want to gain respect from & spend time with. Not just a one night stand. "Oh screw it," I mutter, stuffing a few essentials in the bottom of my shoulder bag. I might as well be prepared.

Driving over to his house, I'm wavering. Do I want to go through with this? I really care about Daniel. I've also had friends who had work romances go really bad. One woman I know ended up quitting her job, just to get away from her ex. I really like working at the SGC. Translating ancient texts isn't an skill that is in high demand in today's job market.

I park my SUV & start up the walkway to his house, still having the mental debate. As I get to the door, I realize that he's sitting on the porch sipping ice tea and watching me. He's amused, I can tell by the laughter in his eyes. He salutes me with the glass.

" Who won the argument?"

I blush, "Am I that transparent?"

"Only to someone who knows you very well." He smiles as he stand up. "C'mon in, do you want some ice tea?" Turning, he heads in the front door.

I follow, still not sure what is going on. He walks into a back room, calling over his shoulder, "Make yourself at home. Do you want lemon in your drink.?"

"Yes, please." I drop my bag near the front door as I follow him. He's in the kitchen, pouring the amber liquid into tall glasses. He smirks at me again, "I won't bite you. C'mon in here." He gestures to a stool by the counter. "Have a seat. Do you like seafood?"

I smirk back at him, "You're kidding right? The nearest ocean is about 1300 miles away!"

"Steak? Chicken?"

"Either is fine."


End file.
